Quick Shots of Bordom
by acairta
Summary: These are story ideas that I happened to write and deal with the universe of Worm. Not updated regularly at all. They will most likely go over any possibly genre besides outright angst or tragedy. Please come in and enjoy these small one shots.
1. Chapter 1

[Taylor doesn't trigger, what does happen is she simply snaps.]

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While at the hospital she would stand by the window and watch the people below go about their lives. The ambulances rushing to and fro with the injured, the ones in need. And yet where was the hero's in all of this? Where were they when she needed them, or for that matter where were they when a non-cape decides to cause problems?

This she decided was wrong, the people needed help. Not just from those with powers, they needed to know that someone would go out there and stand up, to shout that things would change. And she was the one that would do it.

She had spent the past few months training to the point of exhausting each day, though that helped what did so more was convincing her dad to talk to someone from his job. Guy's name was William (Call me Willy) and a former marine scout sniper that got released after having a bullet tear through his hip.

After talking to him he decided to help her, train her. While she did the running and working out what Taylor learned from him was in short how to kill. LINE taught to her by a hard bastard that demanded perfection, that showed her how as long as you have surprise and don't bother with needless showing off you could deal with nearly anyone. How to correctly hold a gun, a knife, and handle those that get up close along with other random things.

Really, him showing her how to make a molotov should have been shocking but somehow it wasn't. An old man passing on his knowledge to the younger generation, an old man with a idea of what Taylor was planning but not caring about what may happen.

Sure those months were pretty much hell but that was only on the body, her mind simply not caring about any damage or pain it may have or go through to do what she needed.

However she didn't just do that, oh no, she took what Willy taught her with paying attention to her surroundings and tracking to make notes on people. How the ABB tended to be more in force on each Tuesday on that corner, or how Merchants had a lot of traffic by a run down warehouse on Sundays and Thursdays.

How the cops or Hero's didn't notice or strike at those places was a mystery to her. But it didn't matter in the end, she would simply deal with it herself. This city, no this entire world needed someone that was willing to cut off the gangrene limbs to save the body. They would hunt her, try to arrest or kill her and make her out to be a monster but it didn't matter. Opinions no longer did, and it was better to be a monster to those in charge than to stand by doing nothing.

Walking around in the shadows of where the Merchants kept hanging around she pulled on a mask with ink blots on it, not to say she is a cape but to help hide her identity. Wouldn't be able to help much if her face got caught on camera now would she?

Waiting was something Willy drilled into her skull, to simply stay in one spot not moving until you found something of interest. This time luck seemed to be on her side because along came Skidmark of all people stumbling out of a door. Staying still Taylor watched as he went around yelling and just being his sickening self.

And oh my, he was walking right by her alley with a small entourage. Turning around and lighting a molotov nearly inside her coat to hide the light she quickly spun throwing it straight at him. The home made bomb surprising everyone and hitting home. With a scream Skidmark hit the ground looking more like he was having a seizure then trying to put the flames out.

Taylor with her oft hand used a small caliber gun to put a few holes in the two that didn't get caught in the flame, and managing to hit one in the forehead while the second got it in the throat. Power walking forward she put the remaining rounds of the gun into those that might cause trouble before extending a baton that was handmade to be pointed at the end, and swung it as hard as she could into Skidmark. Again and again, ignoring the few others rolling and screaming around her. Once he stopped moving she span back into the alley as quickly as possible while dropping a piece of paper with a inkblot on it.

All told it happened in seconds and yet one of the worst people in all of Brockton Bay was dead. He would never pollute more with his poisons, and who did it wasn't some parahuman. No, it was a simple teenage girl that had decided enough was enough.

The next day in the news a rough sketch of herself was revealed, seems some people had a glance to what went down. She didn't care what they called her, named her, she knew who she was. She wasn't Taylor anymore, Taylor was a weak vulnerable girl. No, she was now Rorschach and she would cleanse the filth of this city.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End Note: So had a idea after listening to Highly Suspect - My Name Is Human. For some reason it got me thinking of people that could be termed as not having powers but still being a hero. That led to me running a few through who would work in Worm and what they may do. Well, here is one result and if anyone wants to take this and run with it please do as this is probably all I will write of it.

Well that is it, though had a rough idea of Cauldron or just randomness tossing the Butcher into the area after a month or two of her laying waste to people, Butcher dies by her hand somehow. Gaining all those powers she manages to barely hold out enough to direct the violence at her targets - those that would harm the innocents.

Everyone thinks she has powers when she doesn't. This could be short, her dying by Cauldron wanting as many capes as possible alive so nudge things along. Or it could go through all of Worm and beyond, especially if you give her tinker based weapons, armors, have Amy maybe upgrade her or go the Butcher route.

If you are still reading one last thing, I am not really a writer. I have helped one person on a forum with two chapters and have created a couple one-shots. My only other attempt at a story was years ago and for some reason it was removed, no save anywhere so that is that. I just don't currently enjoy writing enough to do more so please don't expect any true stories from me. Anyone is welcomed to use these themselves as long as they note who they are taken it from, i.e me.


	2. Chapter 2

[Aftermath of Debut]

 **Welcome to the Parahumans Online message boards.**  
You are currently logged in, All_Seeing_Eye  
You are viewing:  
* Threads you have replied to  
* AND Threads that have new replies  
* OR private message conversations with new replies  
* Thread OP is displayed.  
* Ten posts per page  
* Last ten messages in private message history.  
* Threads and private messages are ordered chronologically.  
You have zero warnings and two infraction.

Topic: Skidmark killed.  
In: Boards ► News ► Capes ► USA ► Brockton Bay

Vagabond (Original Poster) (Verified PRT Agent) (The Guy In The Know)  
Posted on April 9, 2011:

So it seems like someone finally had enough of the Merchants and went on a small killing spree. So far we have seven confirmed dead with three more in critical condition, one of which includes Skidmark himself. The person that did this by tossing a Molotov Cocktail from a alleyway at Skidmark. Needless to say it hit and stopped him from doing anything else.

Our new cape then shoots a few Merchants before stabbing Skidmark multiple times. As in twelve times total. We have no other information besides the person left a call sign, which was a piece of paper with a inkblot on it.

Despite some suggestions, notably Clockblocker's, we are going with the name InkBlot until they come forth to give their own. Person is dressed in a dark brown trench coat, fedora, and a mask with spots of ink on it. For everyone's safety do not approach and do not take pictures. Simply leave and then call the PRT,

 **(Showing page 1 of 42)**

► Jinx-On-You (Temp-banned)  
Replied on April 9, 2011:  
Well it's about time somebody did something about them! They, and that asshole in particular, are a cancer on this city. Thank you InkBlot for cleaning up where the Protectorate has failed to.

► WaxOn (Cape Groupie)  
Replied on April 9, 2011:  
Jinx chill, this new guy is murdering people. What happens if we get caught in the cross fire?

► Ear_Pains  
Replied on April 9, 2011:  
Or what about if this causes a gang war to errupt? God this can get bad.

 **(Showing page 5 of 42)**

► Solaris (Verified Cape)  
Replied on April 9, 2011:  
As someone who deals with such people a lot when out helping I can say I am not sad on this event. However I am worried on how far this vigilante will go and how innocents may get involved.

► VoidS (Banned)  
Replied on April 9, 2011:  
Burn baby burn! Strung out on a wire! Heart all pierced, soul lit aflame!

► Slicky  
Replied on April 9, 2011:  
Bwahahaha! That was bad VoidS and you should feel bad :P

► Miss_Militia (Verified Cape)  
Replied on April 9, 2011:  
Everyone please calm down. We will be making a press statement soon about this incident. Just please follow what VagaBond said and don't approach this individual and contact the police and PRT as soon as you can if they are seen.

 **(Showing page 6 of 42)**

► Pufffy_Slinky (Cape Groupie)  
Replied on April 9, 2011:  
Damn just damn. While I won't be mourning his passing, nor those merchants, this could cause some real trouble. Wonder who will be targeted next...

► BurnItAll (Temp-banned)  
Replied on April 9, 2011:  
I say congrats on a wonderful kill InkBlot. Hope there is plenty more trash you take out in the future. Well done.

► Tin_Mother (Moderator)  
Replied on April 9, 2011:  
BurnItAll have a vacation with VoidS and Jinx-On-You. Hopefully all three of you will learn how to follow the rules on this forum. Everyone else please pay attention to this next part.

 **Stop saying this person should kill others or the like**. Anyone else that does will be auto-banned for two weeks along with infractions. If it is real bad it can be increased but that is the new bare minimum here.

 **(Showing page 31 of 42)**

► KappaKap (Kyushu Survivor)  
Replied on April 10, 2011:  
The way Skidmark was dealt with was brutal, but I can't find myself caring of his fate nor on those that followed him. Be careful new one for there are those that such tactics won't work on.

► InkBlot (Banned)  
Replied on April 10, 2011:  
[Removed]

► Tin_Mother (Moderator)  
Replied on April 10, 2011:  
That account is now locked down, you are banned for life and you're IP has been sent to the authorities. Pretending to be a person that has killed others and ranting on how everyone is next is **Not Acceptable Behavoir**. You are now the problem for the police to deal with. If the real InkBlot wants that name please contact me directly in a PM.

► The-300 (Verified PRT Agent)  
Replied on April 10, 2011:  
Well that was a thing. Really hope that isn't the real one. Can we move on from that now please?

► XxVoid CowboyxX  
Replied on April 10, 2011:  
Not yet, did anyone catch what they said? How bad was it?

► Seriously-Sirius  
Replied on April 10, 2011:  
Bad. It was a full on multiple paragraph rant on how they would kill everyone they come across and how no one was safe. There was some very specific tortures mentioned as well.

► XxVoid CowboyxX  
Replied on April 10, 2011:  
Oh, that bad. K lets move on. Soooo... Anyone got a pic of this fella yet?

► SilverMercury (Cape Groupie)  
Replied on April 10, 2011:  
Why don't we have any lists for possible powers yet? Really it's just been either weirdos, mods, or the occasional person trying to get things to calm down. Damn it this is PHO! We should have a few ideas by now for this guy.

 **(Showing page 33 of 42)**

► BaggyRotty (Power Guru)  
Replied on April 11, 2011:  
People stop. Just stop, there is no way to know if he has any of these powers. Control over Ink? Brute? Master? We have nothing as they didn't use or do anything a normal person with some training couldn't do.

Maybe improved hand eye cordination because of how well the shots are placed for those that were still considered a possible threat but besides that nothing. We sadly have nothing.

► Mr_White (Cape Husband)  
Replied on April 11, 2011:  
Well there is something to note in what you just said BaggyRotty. A normal person. Hummmm, 10 bucks on this being a person that was military or a cop that snapped.

► SamuraiJacky (Cape Groupie)  
Replied on April 11, 2011:  
no way! nno regular person would do that are ya crazy? take on a cape with no powers is suicide no matter who they be.

 **(Showing page 36 of 42)**

► SlipperySlope (Cape Groupie)  
Replied on April 11, 2011:  
Good lord 3 full pages dealing with how a normal person could or couldn't take out a cape. Jesus people just let it drop and take it to VS. Oi! Mods! We could use some nudges in here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leaning back Lisa shut down her computer with a sigh. Normally PHO gave her at least some clues but this time nothing but a headache. The best she had is the person was trained, wasn't afraid to get their hands bloody, that this was just the start of a spree. And one final thing - their most likely cape name.

InkBlot seemed highly unlikely but going through a list of different things on the subject one name did stand out. It deals with testing a person's mind and therapy. Rorschach, somehow that name when saying it fits what this person has so far shown perfectly. Lord she hoped they only targeted the worst of capes and not small time. Otherwise it might be time to get some true armor instead of what she normally wears when out on a job.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Left mistakes in there because it is better with them in there. Anyone on a forum knows people mess up, a lot, so yeah left them in. Surprised I continued it this far but really doubt it will go any further.


	3. Chapter 3

[Weak Power means a secure job market.]

We find Taylor inside a clean building filled with all kinds of devices that have moving parts. The answer to why this is so is simple, her powers. After becoming a cape she contacted The Guild right away, the same guild that is in part ran by Dragon. Well to be honest the first thing she did besides freaking out was to pout. Really her power was not seemingly strong or useful in anyway, so yes of course she would get that kind. Getting frustrated when trying to find uses to become a hero ended up with her finding a way to make money with it instead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laying down tired she spun a small pedal on a old toy in the basement and watched it keep going. That one act which doesn't seem important at all caused the proverbial light bulb appearing over her head, she could use it to generate power! That began a series of tests that lasted over a week. How fast does it spin, how much quicker is it per layer, how long does it last, what if something gets in the way, and so on were just some of the questions that were answered.

Crunching numbers ended up showing her being able to cause a full sized wind turbine, scaling up of course as she didn't have one of those, to run at full speed. Really it could spin quick enough to break the thing but that needed more layers than what should be used for maximum efficiency. And time, adding layers wasn't instant after all. The over all effect just kept going, as in even now months later that small beat up pedal she idly played with in the basement still spun in a place of honor inside her workshop.

There was many places this could be put to use but mostly she focused on turbines to generate energy. Put them in basements, attics, some out of the way place and it did the rest. Also nice to have even just one as a backup for security reasons. At least that was what multiple government buildings said were the main reason for them ordering so many after rigorous testing. And yes, the government had a lot of buildings so even just one out of every ten would keep her busy and in the money for quite some time.

Interesting note the PRT has her listed as a Tinker 1 as a side effect.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After working all of that out is when she contacted The Guild. Though she did this not only because she didn't want to fight, to bleed. This way she could also help out and still be a hero. The nice paycheck just made it easier to do, though at times she did yearn to go out and test herself against others she contented herself with doing so in other ways.

That was her power that was helping there or to do this, her power that made it possible for some solution to become available. Things along that line helped keep the itch down. She did kinda develop a tiny bit of an ego it seems as a result. Or at least that was what anyone would say if they saw her one room which was filled with clippings of all kinds of things. It hardly mattered what as long as it was positive light on something that used her ability.

Though why she went with the Guild and not the Wards or even Toybox, as if they would have her, was because she lost faith. Not in the symbol, the very essence of what it is to be a true hero. No, it was the fact she found out that Sophia was Shadow Stalker. She wasn't even trying to find out, just one day shortly after triggering saw Sophia use her powers in a absent minded way to grab an item instead of taking the time to open the container first.

Such a little thing, so easy to do and never notice but still the horrible feeling of betrayal and anger it caused was monumental. It destroyed her wanting to one day stand side by side with the Wards and later on the Protectorate. Instead during her contact with the Guild she let them know, without mentioning Sophia's civilian name, what happened and why. That actually gained her a lot of support for joining up with them, and the PRT and Protectorate the annoyance of dealing with Narwharl backed up by Dragon who decided to contact the local PRT after she gave her permission to do so.

Long story somewhat short Sophia was arrested, a PRT agent also arrested, Principal Blackwell fired, and her former friend Emma along with the lap dog of the trio Madison got community service. Well Emma also had counselling to go to once a week for six months.

Letting out a sigh she banished those thoughts to the side. Reaching over she grabbed a turbine and starting layering her powers, making it spin without any outside interference. Yes, her power let's her make things move when it comes in contact with it. Lightly. As in a lightly blowing wind, but the more layers it has the stronger the effect becomes. And that is why she is now being paid to create what amounts to a wind farm without the wind.

The work was easy, her dad was proud of her, she was away from the stress of Winslow, justice happened thanks to the Guild, the pay was nice and there was no real threat of people coming after all for one reason or another. A good life, but still boring at times.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Taylor triggers with Skidmark's ability and goes a completely different route. Managed to fit in why she decided on the Guild and not the Wards or Toybox. That was actually a minor annoyance because I had to rewrite it multiple times. In the end I decided the hell with it and just put it there. Thankfully it doesn't seem to be really out of place, and not wanting this to be to long it fits for getting the information needed out there quickly. Also forgot how long it takes Skidmark to layer things so while I don't outright say it the hints are there it takes a bit of time for her here.


	4. Chapter 4

[Chaotic Neutral.]

The locker despite being horrific didn't show her how the world truly is. No, it simply allowed her to talk to the person that did. The being that came to her offered to blend a copy of itself into her with all of it's powers and knowledge.

At first she was slightly hesitant, the being was a skeleton after all and why would it help her? Turns out the thing was bored and hoped this would get rid of that. In the end she accepted because it felt right, like with doing this she wouldn't need to truly fear anything ever again.

And so clasping her hand with his the process started, though it did take some time to complete. After over a week it was done, thankfully nothing outward changed before then and once it was done she could look like whatever she wanted. Cosmetically anyway as in the end it was just an illusion.

Despite knowing everything it did she controlled herself from doing anything just yet, barely. The next few months was spent checking and double checking that everything did indeed pass over from her second Father. The result? Yes it did, and there were far less animals in the area to prove it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sneaking around was a annoyance but only a minor one. The same can be said about locating all those small animals for her experiments but needs must and all that. Despite having months to work on it and everything working perfectly she never managed to create something new. Something that was solely her own and not a copy of the original's memories. One that was useful in any case, which brings about the nostalgia of that one thing. Her first actually combination never before done, but such horror it caused.

Trying that one combination had resulted in her summoning some kind of black portal that screamed madness dripping with what could only be termed as wrongness. A rainbow of happy colors with the beautiful chimes of angels was the result of each drip. Thankfully a quick spell that rips apart souls took care of that mistake. Really how one spell that was meant to maim and the other horrible agony when combined could create that still boggles the mind.

Though she would keep it in mind for future testings when the right precautions are first taken. Like being far away from Brockton Bay, under a massive amount of ground with enough explosives set to make a bomb tinker blush in envy. And a minion or three to toss through to see what happens. And rope, can't forget that. Always could use more rope after all.

In the end she decided not to let that get her down, there was plenty of time after all. Eternity in fact unless she willed it otherwise. There was no rush to surpass the old with the new. It would happen and it wasn't like once the animals were rounded up for testing it was something not enjoyable. Their squeeks of terror warmed her non-beating heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bitches don't bother her anymore, not really. A few spells and they mostly stayed away, everyone assuming it was because they wised up enough to know not to press their luck with getting away with even more. Though Taylor never forgave them, she would eventually have a grand old time showing them what they helped come to pass. Perhaps in the end she would raise them up as minions, there was no need to simply stop at their deaths. No, they could be useful even afterwards. Even more so once she found out that Sophia was Shadow Stalker.

Oh that one annoyed her enough that she went to the boat graveyard and utterly destroyed an entire tanker in a instant before leaving. That display had everyone scratching their heads in confusion and fear as to who did it and why. On a unrelated note PHO was a wonderful place to troll the masses, and to get some ideas on what to do.

Now walking about at night Taylor stumbles upon Lung and some of his gang talking about shooting kids. Taking this seriously she glides out of the shadows, the light glinting off her polished bones wonderfully. As they should, you have no idea how long it took for her to get such a shine on her skull. Though her loss of hair was tragic she had to admit to coming to like the result. Nothing would ever replace her hair but that was at least a decent second place. "Now what have we here? Talking of killing children eh?" She asks with a smile in her voice.

"Who are you, and why do you care?" Lung grunts out while getting ready for a fight. Though he did have a thought of how to he would kill something that was apparently made of mostly bones... Eh, more fire always seems to work in the end. If not? Harder hits while covered in said fire.

"I am Taylor, Lady of the Dance, Mistress of Magma, Empress of Black, Lady of the Undead and many more awe inspiring titles. As for caring, just wondering if you wanted any help. It has been awhile since there was a good slaughter, and kids always make the most amusing noises when I use Fwoosh." Taylor stated while raising a hand and conjuring a fireball with a delightful sounding Fwoosh. "So Lung, do you wish to Fwoosh with me?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Taylor triggers with something that I don't believe has ever been seen before. Instead of Lex Luthor or Tony Stark she gets... Richard from Looking For Group! Depending how you do it this could range from crack, humor, serious, pretty much anything. Anyone that writes this will have my likes, and platonic non-stalking love. Also it has been a long while since I last read LFI so there might be some tweaking there with what Richard can do.


	5. Chapter 5

[No fucks left to give]

The Undersiders were just inside a alley peaking out to check the area. The whole city had gone to shit with Bakuda bombing everyone and everything in sight. There was no rhyme or reason besides causing destruction, and to feed her ever expanding ego. Doesn't matter where you are in Brockton Bay it was just as dangerous now as walking down the street. Well almost, hence the peaking out.

"I don't see anyone around, we still heading towards the PRT?" Brian asked with a light coating of darkness around him to hide better. The idea seemed insane but it would give them more rep to work with which was always a plus. And if they didn't at least try that rep would also go down the toilet as not responding to a attack was suicide.

"For the hundredth time yes. Bakuda from what I can gather is hiding out somewhere in the general area. Come on lets get going again." Lisa replied annoyed with the constant questions. What were they to do? Just give that intel to someone and let them have the glory of taking the bitch down? Hell no, they, well she, tracked her and she was damn well going to get the prize. Just had to be very careful because she didn't want herself or the others to get fragged.

Sighing with a nod Brian stepped out of the alleyway only to stop dead in his tracks and gathering more darkness around himself and the rest. Leaning around him what Lisa saw caused her to pale and mutter a curse.

It was a teenage girl kitted out in a bullet proof vest, helmet, pads on her limbs, gloves and steal toed boots. She was power walking down the middle of the street with a gun in each hand, a single knife on her waist and seemed to be on a mission.

"Well shit, Tattletale any thoughts?" Brian asked over to the groups thinker as this didn't look good. Who the hell would be so brazen to do this now of all times?

"She's a parahuman, probably just triggered a few hours ago in all this madness. What she has on and those guns? Stolen from the looks of it, probably a gun store or the like. Judging by those dried tears on her lower face my guess is someone close to her died and she is now out for blood." Tattletale responded with a light grimace. This new trigger wouldn't stop for anything and anyone that got in her way would be dealt with harshly.

There was a very real and valid reason to not target capes when the mask was off. And why there was allowances for what a new trigger does shortly afterwards, rarely was there ever a happy ending for those around the new trigger that day.

Relaying that to her team they watched as a ABB member stepped out from a building. This caused the new trigger to quickly raise one of her guns and shoot the guy in the arm. There was no pause or hesitation from the shot nor when walking over. Tilting her head the new girl kneecapped the guy and once he was on the ground stomped the bullet wound.

Ignoring the new screams she leaned down. "Where is Bakuda?" She asked. The gang member spat at her before cursing some more. Still calm she presses the gun against his groin and cocks back the trigger. "Last chance, where is Bakuda?" Asking her questions a second time though now with some grinding as well on the bullet hole.

"Shi-i-iT! Fine! By the PRT HQ damnit! I only know we get supplies from around there. I don't know shit else I fucking swear!" The ABB gang member finally spat out between groans of pain. With a gentle nod she stands up straight from where she was bending over. As she does so the gun follows her arms path and once it was even with his head she fired off a final round.

Splattered in blood the teen turns around and looks directly at where the Undersiders are. "Well? Are you going to cause trouble for me or not?" She calls out.

Lisa starts to move forward but is grabbed by Brian. "Wait! Are a seriously going to go talk to her? After that?!" He whispers sharply.

"Yes, as long as we don't get in her way or threaten her we are fine. Besides, despite wanting the honor of taking down Bakuda if we did that would firmly put her on our asses. She isn't taking any second places or disagreements." Lisa said back fairly calmly though there was a even worse grimace under her face mask. Looks like she wouldn't be getting her prize after all.

Jiggling her arm Brian has a hold of he lets go as she walks out of the darkness. With a light breath when really wanting to take a huge one she nods at the other girl. "We are after Bakuda not only because of all of this but she tried to kill us earlier. If you want we can team up? I'm Tattletales and we are the Undersiders. Small time and only steal from gangs or corporations, we don't hurt any civilians." She said all that because she didn't want any communication errors here. Yes they are villains, no they don't hurt people, yes they are after the same person and yes they were both attacked by Bakuda. Simple and hopefully won't set the other girl off.

"I don't care if you are after her or not, you can follow me but don't get in my way of her. Now, do you have any better information on where she is?" Was asked back to Lisa who after a moment nods and adds that Bakuda's base was within a few blocks at most of the PRT.

Turning and walking away the Undersiders hesitate for a moment glancing at each other before moving after her to follow. Brian speaks up now and introduces each of them before asking if she has a name just yet.

"No, once this is done maybe I'll think of something but for now I just don't care. Call me whatever you want." Was the answer he got.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A short time later we find them outside of a building that between the new girl with her unrelenting violence to coerce answers and Lisa managed to figure out was the base Baduka was operating out of. With a wave of her hand to back off to the Undersiders she walked forward and started calling Bakuda out. Curse words, saying how she is a coward without Lung, how she couldn't do anything besides hide in a hole.

She kept on going until there was a response, which happened to be a grenade being thrown at her from a window. Arm snapping up she shot the grenade off course and away to let it detonate without danger to her or the Undersiders.

"Truly pathetic, is this the best I can expect? You have ten more seconds after I finish talking to come out and face me or I will start setting the building on fire." This said she walked over to a car and started opening where the gas goes in.

"Fine you skinny bitch! You want me here I am! But what are you going to do? These people have bombs in their heads and are forced to do this. Will you let them die or kill them just to get to me?" Bakuda called out gloatingly in a circle of a dozen armed conscripts, and everyone was loaded for some heavy duty work.

There was no pause just the teen snapping her arms up once more and shooting those in front of Bakuda. With those bombs they were already dead so despite knowing it will haunt her for life she still mowed them down ruthlessly.

As they opened fire and Bakuda used a grenade launcher she became what seemed to be a flash of light zipping from her spot to another in the air twenty feet up and upside down. Pausing there to kill a few more for an instant as gravity started to effect her once more she shot one of Bakuda's hands then the cape zipped again until they were behind the group.

By this time everyone but two were dead and she finished those off quickly. Now inside Bakuda's personal space she grabbed the knife on her hip and forced her head back before driving it forward. With the blood flowing out she ripped it out to cause a gaping wound, but Bakuda unpinned one last grenade and grabbed hold of her with her one good hand.

Just before the blast could go off the cape seemed to do the impossible and time reversed itself on her yet nothing else is touched. It was weird watching it, as if someone hit the rewind button on a video for just one thing.

Now back to where she was by the car the teen watched as life quickly fled Bakuda's body before the explosion rocked the area. She just stood there watching, and once it was done explosions started to blast out of the Bay from all over. Small ones yes but you could still tell there were dozens of them.

Letting out a quiet sigh the girl slumped ever so slightly in posture and turned to the Undersiders. Said Undersiders were torn between gawking at what was done, and horror knowing someone that can and will kill capes in such a way was now on the scene.

"Tho..Those explosions. The bombs she implanted inside people! There must have been a kill switch." Lisa called out to everyone in grim sickness as her powers now filled her in on how many were being murdered. This in turn caused the one who just killed Bakuda to pause before shaking her head and moving on.

"I doubt anyone could have removed those bombs safely. And with how that must have been rigged it means no matter what Bakuda was probably going to set them off as one last grand fuck you before losing." She called out turning away from them now and leaving.

"Oh, and as for a name? Call me Tracer." Was the last thing the now named Tracer said before going around a corner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that is it for this particular one shot. Taylor triggers not form the locker but when her dad dies right beside her from Bakuda. Taylor got homeschooling and took martial arts class between the locker incident and now. Her life was looking up and her relationship with her dad was better than it had been in years.

She has all of Tracers powers but is more ruthless and I added good hand eye coordination. So no spray and pray here as this girl, unlike the original, can truly shoot.

I don't really have anywhere else to take this at the moment, no how did the Undersiders get away from Lung or anything else. Nor where this could go in the future besides maybe a PHO interlude about this. Anyone wants to take this and run with it by my guest.


	6. Chapter 6

[Happy Cracky Halloween]

Hearing footsteps and a dog howling is the first thing you might notice if you are in Brockton Bay at this time. Glancing around the people still out notice a mass of things coming together in the distance. As people start pulling out cells and backing away music starts to play as what they can now tell are bugs form into human shapes with jerky movements.

Music starts to play as the insect people spread out to let what appears to be an actual person take the middle spot in the street. As the song blasts out people filming this see them dancing down the road.

 _It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart_

Smiles of amusement and bewilderment appear on their faces as they get what is going on. Watching the humanoid shapes, along with the one human, dancing to Thriller was something that was so getting posted on PHO and all of the internet. One girl actually leaned out of her window with a webcam to stream it.

 _'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike_

At that last part another mass of insects swarm up over their heads rearing back as if about to come down on them before stopping and instead spreading out. That caused one guy to call the police to let them know what was happening, but it would take awhile for any response to get there.

 _But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up behind  
You're out of time_

The music goes softer for a few seconds, just enough to hear buzzing sounds coming from behind every person there. Tensing up everyone pretty much en mass turns to look over their shoulders and cringe at the bugs there. Hearing the music getting loud again most forcefully ignore it, knowing if anything was going to happen there was shit all they could do so might as well try and enjoy this sudden show.

 _'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes_

Seeing about two dozen creepy crawlies mimicking human movements with those dance moves is something no one would be forgetting. Nor would they forget the giant insect created eyeballs above them that seemed to watch everything. God why did this cape have to be so damn creepy?

 _Night creatures call  
And the dead start to walk in their masquerade_

Oh would you look at that? Some shudder again as what seems to be bodies flowing out and taking form from the sewers. As if rising from their graves they slowly join the others with now that oh so lovely sewer smell.

 _They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial_

Screams ripped through the air as some people now ran as survival instincts said to. The reason? What looked to be a outright biblical plague worth of even more insects starting pouring out of pretty much everywhere. Even places that should be fairly clean like cars, the cape must have sneaked them in over time. The girl up in the window shut it finally after letting out a small shriek but left the webcam hanging to continue filming.

 _Darkness falls across the land  
The midnite hour is close at hand_

The swarm race up into the sky, so much they nearly blot out the moon. Some that looked closely could see them making what appeared to be horror faces with the moon as a background but it kept changing and was so short a duration most played it off as a trick of the mind. When looking back on the films it would be pointed out as actually have happened.

 _Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'all's neighbourhood_

What seemed to be the final amount of insects, hopefully, surged up from the sewers once again and even most of the dancers appeared to break up at the legs. Crawling forward each individual thing still moved in concert with everything else, pausing to stop and to move a certain way to the music and the rest of their kind. Flooding the entire street with things that make people shudder, looking more like a moving carpet now of bugs than anything else.

 _For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller_

The song and dance ended with the chittering and highly disturbing mimicked laughter of the bugs as they broke apart in a outright wall of horror. No on could see anywhere, like a whiteout but far more terrifying. Within seconds it cleared and what was left was nothing, as if they were never there to begin with.

The mass out pour of views and opinions on what happened and why ended up having to be monitored on multiple websites to keep the peace. But really, what else could you expect from a insect controlling cape on Halloween of all days?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It's Halloween and I listened to this song, this is the result. A bit on the short side at not even 1k worth of words but once again happy Halloween and have a great day people.


	7. Chapter 7

[Authorities? Bah.]

Taylor decided after a assault in November to get proactive with her former friend and the two others. Like a Cerberus they were the three headed bitches. With that in mind she asked her dad if he knew anybody that would hire her to do odd jobs or anything like that. Good thing about what he has done for so many years? He knew people, a lot of people it turns out.

So for a over a month she spent time helping out doing minor things, cleaning snow, sorting a shed or basement, being a gofer and things of that nature. Didn't pay much of course but it was enough that saved up she could afford some things. Such as a decent voice recorder that could go on for a solid hour, sure it wasn't long but for between classes throughout the day it was perfect.

The one thing she splurged on that took the money she saved up down to pretty much nothing though was one of those spy camera things. Looks like a pin but records what is going on, decent price because it could only go for a odd forty eight minutes at a time and the quality wasn't great. Also no sound, but the voice recorder fixed that.

xxxxxxxxxx

She had both on her for the first time the day after Christmas break. She did her homework on this kind of stuff and while it wouldn't hold up for most courts she wasn't going for that. This was for schooling and perhaps shaming them and their families publicly. As it was a public venue it was actually legal to record things like this as long as she didn't use it to make money or illegal purposes.

Now granted she didn't expect The Locker incident to happen, nor anything so horrific, but it did. Nearly five hours stuck in there, which is more than long enough to die from things like TSS. There was also the possibility of all kinds of infections, STD's, and so on. She was so shocked at it all that she actually forgot she had a recorded and spy camera on her and recording everything, and so they both continued to run until they ran out of space to record. They were the only two things of any sort to hear her screams of terror and cries of help.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was amazing really, how no one seemed to process those two things on her once she was free. The EMT and hospital certainly didn't. After days on heavy IV antibiotics and plenty of workups done on blood and urine she was let go. She was still mostly numb to everything that happened, hearing her father rant about the school saying they had no case and his quiet but still not quiet enough mumbles about the bills caused her to act.

First she contacted a lawyer and told him everything that happened and about the recordings. His response was while there was a case it didn't look good because of how the school already cleaned so much up. The lack of other evidence hurt, despite her journal to back things up as well. Annoyed, she got a bus ride to the police station and waited around until someone was free. Asking again about things and showing what she could had the officer agreeing that what was done was wrong, but there wasn't much that can be done and how sorry he was because of that.

Now outright enraged she searched online about laws. Being shoved and forcefully contained in a small enclosed spot with a bio-hazard, the attempted murder because that was what it was, assault as well tacked on as if a cherry on a treat. So many different laws were broken and could be dropped on her abusers she figured there must be a way for something to get done.

Deciding that local help was never going to happen in this ever more shitty city Taylor went onto the FBI, and CDC websites and sent them both emails with all information and recordings. At the library she scanned every page of her notebook to go along with the recordings, hospital file that she made sure to grab after asking her dad for it and her personal account. Can't forget what the one lawyer and officer said either, so that was added as well for good measure.

However she wanted to pad things a bit in her favor, so directly before sending those emails she loaded them up on Youtube, PHO, and different media sites. She also sent emails to the local news outlets along with the higher up ones such as CNN. As she sent those before doing so to the governments she figured to hopefully sidestep anything that would land herself in trouble.

To finish it all off she looked up and contacted each person on the school board then sent them copies as well. Taking one tiny step further she did the same to the two other well known schools in the area such as Arcadia.

Which is now where we find her letting out a sigh while leaning back in her chair, hoping someone will finally stand up and say they will help. Taylor tried to let authority do the job at the school, and now multiple times since. If this falls through she wasn't sure what to do that wouldn't land her in jail.

xxxxxxxxxx

One week later we have Taylor leaning back into a couch while watching tv, huge smile on her face. Why? A popular person on one of the media sites happened to see what she put up and took a shine. That well known person then put it up all over their own pages asking why no one was helping this young girl.

It went viral from there, and quickly got multiple government agencies off their bloated asses to help. Right now the TV was showing the news about the school temporarily being closed down due to investigations. Police, lawyers, and reporters were contacting her. While each had their own motives it also served her as well so big plus there.

After talking to some lawyers her and her dad decided on one that has done cases against schools before. This lawyer also agreed they would only be paid if they won. Well, they were paid as that woman won the case though it did take quite some time. As in more than a year, but the money made up for that wait greatly. It also helped that the judge and jury by agreeing said for all intents and purposes that the state, government, and the people agreed what happened to her was wrong.

Though that person who was well known? Taylor thanked them, massively, and said things were getting done only because of them. That they helped and did more for her than any authority every, how if they ever needed help she would do what she could.

In the end Emma got six months probation along with one hundred hours of community services and mandatory counseling. Though no one in the school would communicate with her. It eventually got so bad she pleaded with her dad to transfer schools or for homeschooling which is the one she got. Her minor modelling career dying from the fallout and she never truly went anywhere.

Madison got off the lightest with only fifty hours of community services and suspension from school, she asked her parents for a transfer to a different school which she got. At that new school she didn't make any friends and had to deal with minor bullying, however after graduating Madison somehow found religion, so much so she eventually became a counselor at a school for Catholics to help troubled teens. Wonders never cease.

The now former principle Blackwell was fired and couldn't find another job at any school. Blackwell got very lucky with just one year in prison for trying to conceal a crime along with six months probation afterwards. She was forced to work minimum wage as a low level secretary for the rest of her life, all her hard work and years of college now meaning nothing thanks to what she did.

As for Sophia? She was sentenced for two years in juvie followed by two hundred hours of community service and some mandatory counseling as she was the by far most physical of the three. Thing was she never made it, she just vanished without a trace which was odd as Shadow Stalker also disappeared at the same time. There was some conspiracy theories how they were the same person and the PRT had her sent somewhere hidden to protect their PR but it was never proven despite some good evidence.

Taylor moved on, she got her transfer to Arcadia and became friends with Amy Dallon of all people. For some reason she managed to get Vicky to tone down her aura because of how badly it effected her which was how she originally met Amy. Taylor also after an hour long presentation about restraint had Vicky doing less damage over all to people and surroundings. Amazing what a genuine worried friend who doesn't mind research can accomplish. Taylor and Amy got together while they attended the same college, both moving on from Brockton Bay and any pressure or bad memories it had for them.

xxxxxxxxxx

AN: This one came from someone asking if they ever say Taylor act with intelligence when dealing with the Trio. For some reason my mind created an entire story pretty damn quickly so decided to share it with everyone. There is a ton of things wrong I am sure, laws and such, but just try to take it in good faith please? Different Earth, different laws after 30 years or so of parahumans and actual monsters.

I also kept away from things like Levy showing up or S9 because I just didn't want to deal with those things. This was a more about Taylor getting out and things getting better though I couldn't manage to also get Danny involved more. Kept messing that up so for now he is just a non-entity. I also never even mention if she is a parahuman or not because for the sake of this short story it doesn't matter one way or another.

This was also to show one person can make a difference. Only one person well known needs to stumble across something to get it out there, and in this case it was the never named popular online person. Though yeah granted popular/famous online person isn't the same as someone no one ever heard of hearing and caring about it, but eh still just one person.

Well, hope some people enjoyed this.


	8. Chapter 8

Unstoppable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For Taylor triggering was a public event, not just from so many witnessing her being stuffed inside the locker. School was over and she was still inside though not awake, and as time went by when she awoke is when it happened. She doesn't recall what happened but one moment she was in horrible pain and locked away, the next? Freedom as the locker, floor, walls, and ceiling gave way as she moved.

The Protectorate arrived shortly with her idly floating over the hole she made in her escape, her clothing also destroyed at the same moment of triggering. Pictures of course circulated despite her being underage. They showed her covered in a light amount of stripped fur, elongated canines, slit pupils and longer ears. Her claws were out, ready to rend asunder anything while she tried to come to grips with it all.

Thankfully Miss Militia was able to calm her down enough to get her somewhere more private before anything foolish could happen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After telling all of what she could and handing over her notebook they tried to get her to join the Wards. She of course said no, authorities have failed her time and time again why would these people be any different? Taylor also didn't think being around teenagers with powers would prove helpful to her after being around those without. Not in the type of circumstances as they had here where it could be viewed as them being students and the Protectorate the teachers. It reminded her to much of school.

She did however agree to undergo power testings to find out what she could do and hopefully control it. Though before that she contacted New Wave, her identity was blown and at least at the moment she could not return to looking like a normal human being. The talk went well and meetings were set up to see if she could fit in with their family. Them being a family and so public is the reasons she called in the first place, it was doubtful that the teens of New Wave would bully her unless their parents did the same which was so unlikely it didn't really need much thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Turns out her powers made her like the Siberian only upgraded. She was faster and could fly unlike the cannibal. While she learned to turn off her field of fuck you, as one PRT agent described it as, she couldn't be returned to normal. Not even Amy could help for long, sure while touching Amy could force the change but the second she let go Taylor started to turn back to her new form.

Having to accept she would be looking like the Siberian of all people for the rest of her life took time, and a good amount of grief. It was somewhat worked out with the therapy she had in dealing with her triggering and the bullies. Though it would be a good deal more time before truly coming to terms with all that it means.

As for her powers, well as said like the Siberian. From what Armsmaster and Dragon could tell anything that came within a nanometer of her skin and fur would come in contact with a field that reduced the durability of anything touching to pretty much zero. It was such a low number that even using her pinkie she could push through solid tinker tech metals without any type of strain.

When combined with her speed which earned her a 7 on the mover rating, and flight, it made her very dangerous. Nothing used seemed to harm her as anything beyond a certain level of sound was rendered useless. The same happened when trying to use any type of radiation, heat or lasers, after a certain level that could be considered safe they simply lost any type of usefulness.

Taylor found out her one real weakness was that she needed to continue to breath as even diseases simply stopped at her shield. Thankfully that was a closely guarded secret and was going to be kept that way.

The end result had New Wave having her study tactics and group maneuvers as while they accepted her there was a problem. The Slaughterhouse 9 would undoubtedly pay her a visit in the future and she along with those around her needed to be ready for that eventuality. Last sightings showed them on the other side of the United States so there was some time even if they head straight for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taylor's first cape fight was with Lung of all people a few months later, she was out flying with Vicky and doing a light patrol when it started. Gunshots, growling, yelling and some light from what appeared to be fire was seen first. Going for a low flyby to see what was what showed the Undersiders doing their damnedest to run away from Lung who was in hot pursuit and steadily growing as he dealt with Bitch's monster canines.

The two teen hero's looked at each other, a nod and shrug happening between them as they tried to decide what to do. Taylor motioned for her to call for backup while she flew in closer and found out why this was happening. With one last nod Vicky took out her cell and flew higher up to not get caught in things.

Swooping downward Taylor stopped right in front of Lung who was by far the biggest threat. "Lung, why are you chasing after the Undersiders? You know as well as I do going after minor threats like this can cause issues." She asked in a calm voice, one that was actually practiced a lot. It was apparently important to be able to do that in stressful situations.

With a light snarl he growled out after punching the last awake dog in the face hard enough to rocket it to the side. "Back off! They stole from my casino and now they need to pay. No one steals from me."

Sighing quietly at how stupid they would have to be to do that she shook her head and said back "Are you planning on killing them or just beating the hell out of them? Because if it is the first then we have a problem."

"They stole from me, scared my customers and ruined one of my business's. What do you think will happen? Do you think you can stop me? Try little girl and I will show you why I am Lung." He said, the words getting harder to understand as he continued to transform. His flames gaining heat, his height increasing along with the scales getting harder.

With a shake of her head Taylor didn't bother with more words but instead darted at him. As Lung went in for a swipe, uncaring of what may happen, she swerved. Flying right between his legs and stretching out her arms which caused them to go through both of his legs at the knees like they weren't even there. She followed up with twisting her body around and swiping her hands through his upper arms. In short she just removed all of his limbs besides his head.

With a roar Lung fell to the ground as Taylor continued to hover, any time he started to regenerate she would remove that so he couldn't get back up. When he tried to use flames on her it was ignored, and the wings once grown were also sliced through with utter ease.

Sighing again Taylor said over Lungs roars and flame "Give it up, you can't beat me. I could have killed you already in the first move, but I am a hero and you don't have a kill order. Yet." Motioning to Vicky she told her to punt Lung's body towards the ocean, more space there and away from people.

With a strained grin on her pale face Vicky did as asked and sent Lung flying like a soccer ball, up and over all the buildings in the area. Vicky flew after and did it again in midair to make sure he landed away from people and structures on the beach with Taylor landing shortly right next to him. And removing his limbs once more with a grimace she hoped the Protectorate would get here soon.

"You know for the Dragon of Kyushu you aren't that impressive. Just very noisy, and stop that will you? It's not going to work." Taylor comments before slicing through his wings for the 8th time already.

Finally hearing the sound of a motorcycle Armsmaster pulled up and took a quick look at the scene. Shaking his head he grabs the iconic halberd of his and motions them to back away for a moment. Once they do so he seemingly injects Lung with some substance that noticeably slows how fast he was growing his limbs back.

After making sure Lung wouldn't die, and that Panacea was on the way Armsmaster turns to look at the two teens again and just stares. After a few moments of silence Taylor speaks up while shuffling a bit. "Well this is getting awkward..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Well that is it for now, for some reason I got a idea about Taylor/Juggernaut from a Xmas song. No I don't know why, but decided after a sentence to change things. Here she triggered with the powers of the Siberian but without needing the projection aspect. This was typed up in one sitting and pretty quickly at that so yeah a bit rushed. Might polish it up later though unsure.

Once again anyone wanting to take this go right ahead, just remember to mention me.


	9. Chapter 9

[World Walker.]

Hell is a strange dimension that has hardly been studied, and no where near it's entirety. Hell shifts and shudders, moving by and around other universes as it travels, as it ever expands. Now normally this is perfectly fine, it doesn't interact with the realities it goes past or even encircles. You could even travel from one universe to another crossing right through Hell itself without ever even knowing it and no one in Hell knowing it either.

But sometimes, very rarely and horrifyingly problems do occur. This is the case when one Taylor Hebert triggered. Hell was having a flare up in size and as her shard connected to the dimension where her power would truly come from it had an accident. In essence the communication between shard and home base if you will got utterly soaked in the energies of Hell.

While beings can, and in fact have, survived such before it does leave at the very least a taint. This time that taint manifested in a radical change of abilities Taylor was left with along with a decrease in emotions and dreams of a never ending sea of disgusting evils slaughtering themselves along with others. The energy Hell left on the connection assuring she was forever now bound to it, and Hell isn't one to let things go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

While in the the psychiatric ward Taylor noticed she could feel a connection to somewhere, and when pulling lightly on it allowed her to get a mental image of a desolate landscape. It took time, and being careful, but after being released from the ward she tugged that connection again and again until she found out by visualizing moving she could move along that world and watch in secret.

Despite this world having from what she could tell actual demons it was still an escape. Time passed far quicker for her when watching, Taylor could spend hours traveling along while only seconds passed when she came back to herself.

So that is what she did, she watched as the demons fought each other, as they tortured anything they could get their claws on. She knew after triggering with whatever this is her emotions were greatly lessened. Being near totally apathetic to this proved without a doubt that the locker while not destroying her body did destroy her on the inside.

As time passed by she found a spot where there seemed to be technology, a spire at that where energy was gathered. Taylor watched and as what she now knew where humans of yet another world died she spied on the information available. This energy, Ardent, had supernatural capabilities. Some were outright killed by it, others twisted into new demons.

But there was something else to it, Ardent called to her. It was if it was alive and promising things of a better future. Taylor knew it wasn't true, however it was now a constant call in the back of her mind even if she wasn't there. Days turned into weeks and she became slightly frantic, impressive considering the deadened emotions.

It needed to be stopped, it was nothing but sinister lies which is most likely how this Hell entrapped those other humans to come here in the first place. Searching the land most likely wouldn't amount to anything, so instead she searched the facility. They could harness, to a degree, the energy. They might have a way to at least lesson the effects somewhere.

Ghosting through walls, doors, and at times demons Taylor kept looking while fighting off the influence. She refused to give in, to become forever trapped as one of those lower things the others played with. After comparative weeks searching the massive facility she finally found something. It was a green and very rugged armor downright oozing with violence.

Reading up on the bits and pieces she could find it seemed this was made to let the wearer use Ardent to improve itself without effecting the person inside. With a metaphysical breath Taylor dove inside the suit and was immediately rewarded with silence. Glorious, amazing silence. For an instant a gigantic weight was lifted off of her spirit as the sinful promises ended.

Of course the next instant the suit started up and she found that she could no longer disconnect back to her world or even get out of the suit. Thank everything in existence itself for her lack of emotions as otherwise she was sure to have died from terror.

As a map appeared inside of the helmet she heard a faint voice echo in the back of her mind. It told her what to do, what needed to happen for her to survive the Hell she was now trapped inside and get back home to her actual body. And so only one thing mattered now, to rip and tear until it is done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Stopping there for now, might actually continue this one. I was listening to the Doom 2016 soundtrack and had a thought for a story, problem was my idea was apparently in the middle of itself. I wanted to have it make sense, to go together, and so I sat my ass down and wrote this for a beginning.

What you see is now the start of the game, which I won't be going through. The next part, if I write it, deals with her after she gets home.

As for her power? It only allows her to what amounts to spirit walking into other worlds, but at an enhanced rate or time. So far she has only found Hell, but there exists many more she can travel to. After all Hell is a central point of the power, and from itself many other universes connects to it or flows by it.

Also there is some, minor, changes to the Praetor armor and I have some ideas for making her far more powerful than what the Doomslayer normally shows. If you spot any problems or SoD breaking please take it in good spirits. Oh, and in case no one noticed World Walker is a take on one of his names, Hell Walker. She hasn't earned the actual moniker or the others, yet.


	10. Chapter 10

[On Dasher And Prancer, Comet..]

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first thing people hear is Ho Ho Ho echoing down the street, and halting to look they see Bitch's monster sized dogs dressed up as reindeer. They are easily moving through the snow covered road with a sled hooked up to them being pulled. Said sled is a pimped out Christmas one, all bright and glittery with lights twinkling out of small open spots along the entire thing.

On the sled we see Bitch also dressed as a reindeer holding the reins to control where the dogs go, and even from afar her body language is screaming uncomfortable. Sitting on the right side is Regent dressed up as a elf with a massive candy cane instead of his customary scepter that he uses in fights. He is tossing out small versions of his candy cane as they go along, and damn does he seem bored being there.

To the left we have Tattletale dressed up also as a elf, she is cheering wildly while waving and tossing out small boxes as gifts to everyone they pass by. Inside those boxes are twenty dollar gift cards to all kinds of places. Best Buy, Amazon, Pizza Hut, an adult store... Yeah, I really mean all kinds of places when I said it.

In the middle of this entire thing is Grue looking like Santa, a very muscular one at that. He has his arms wrapped around Skitter who just so happens to be dressed up as Mrs. Claus while sitting on him. Directly behind them is the large stereo system to blast out the music along with iconic laughter. The two looked just as uncomfortable as Bitch, though if one could see under the mask it would be noticed right away how red Skitter is and how large of a smile she is wearing.

This is all happening because they recently took out Coil. He made a fuck up while very drunk and so a timeline got dropped that wasn't supposed to be, in the end the Undersiders went after him for what he tried to do. They also won, and while winning Lisa stole every electronic account he had. While there was some hazardous work, dealing with the Travelers being the main thing, it all ended well.

Really the only thing that stopped them from being flattened was Lisa showing a encrypted file to them about how Coil was fucking them over, and how he planned to continue doing so. Giving them a fairly large chunk of cash to shoo also helped a great deal.

So yes, this all is happening because of that. After it was done Lisa semi held hostage the massive amount of money unless they had some fun to throw off any lingering problems between them. As it was Christmas time she decided to give out gifts, which had Taylor wondering if they could do it while being in a sleigh, followed by Alec making a comment on how the dogs would make good reindeer. It spiraled out of control from there and we arrive where we are now.

Which is currently trying to lose Armsmaster who is on his bike trying to get them to stop without causing damage to the people or surroundings. Taking a sharp left they continued on down the road swerving between cars, only for Glory Girl to swoop down and try to land on the sled with her arms crossed. Trying to appear suddenly like a badass is always a plus after all in her mind.

This turned out to be a mistake as it was slippery out and her near cartoonish arm waving fall of surprise was captured for the world to see by none other than Clockblocker, though in civvies. He was there because Dean dragged him along so he wouldn't be alone with Vicky when shopping.

Nearly crashing his bike Armsmaster managed to maneuver around Vicky who was sitting up shaking her head. Deciding that was enough he finally pulled out something to halt them, though this might not have been the best idea ever. Tattletale saw this so with a nudge to Grue had The Darkness™ spilling out on the street behind him, obscuring Armsmaster vision so completely he had to stop his bike if he wanted to stay on.

With the last of the presents away the dogs shrunk down and they all dove through a open manhole cover. Why was it open you may ask? Because it was stolen by Menja to be used as a impromptu weapon during a brief fight with some Merchants. Yep, their idea of spreading the holiday cheer didn't agree with everyone.

And so the Undersiders have once again escaped custody despite the odds. As they had two video recorders that were being used of them playing Santa and his Elves it was uploaded to PHO, along with Dennis's. Of course PHO went crazy over it, and there was now a meme about Glory Girl's Slippery Rail. The following days proved highly amusing to those keeping up with their threads. Joy to the world, some things never change.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wanted to write a short cracky one shot for Christmas, and here it is. Mostly it is just in hopes of brightening anyone's day during this time of the year. Merry Christmas and happy New Years everyone.


	11. Chapter 11

Keeping Her Humanity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a regular day in Brockton Bay, druggies doing drugs, gangsters doing gangster things and the regular people just trying to get by while ignoring it all. Idly noticing this was Taylor Hebert as she walked through her place of birth just trying to pass the day. Letting out a sigh as she smells garbage strongly for a few seconds as a flashback tries to take her over, that damnable locker.

Sure it wasn't long she was in there because the school nurse happened to be running late and took that particular hall to get to her office though why that was located there instead of by the Principles was a question that has never been answered. The Trio didn't get in trouble of course but she was out and refused no matter what to go back, damn the consequences.

Which leads us to here. After completing her online course work she decided to take a walk and clear her head with some, relatively, fresh air. Of course that was when a large bang happened followed by yelling. Curious enough she takes a peak around the next corner to see a cape battle! Actual live capes!

Armsmaster was striking at Uber while Leet was working on some device frantically. Yes, she watched their online shows once in awhile and knew who they were. Thinking it was relatively safe there she stayed peaking, until the device Leet was messing with seemed to spasm and make a line straight at her.

Letting out a yell she turned tail and ran away without any hesitation, nope no way was she letting one of his tinkertech things get near her. Hearing more yelling from behind along with curses she risks a glance back to see Armsmaster having attacked the flying device which before being hit split apart to form some sort of doorway.

It lights up picking up speed as it did so, and before anyone could do anything else it came in contact with her body. Letting loose a scream of pain she tried to jerk free but was forced to float in the air. Worse than the locker, worse than anything she experienced the pain seemed never ending and getting worse. Her last conscious thought was in a distance part of her mind noting her skin flaking away in a blue glow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone pauses and couldn't look away as the young girl was slowly torn apart by some short of device until there was finally nothing left. The machine whirled once before melting into itself, seemingly destroyed for good. A few seconds later Armsmaster turned to the two responsible with a visible grimace and his hand tighter than it was on his weapon. The duo stood there in shock and for a few moments continued to ignore even Armsmaster unable to believe what the hell had just happened.

Uber was the one to notice Armsmaster tensing to continue the fight and knowing it just got a lot more serious started to as well but before anything could happen a wave of blue energy swept by them. The epicenter being the location the teenager was at. Quickly looking they saw what appeared to be blue lightning and a form taking shape, that of a naked woman.

It seemed to be the girl but aged. Her body matured and losing any semblance of ordinary, it was that of a true beauty. Granted said beauty was glowing while hovering and staring at them but it was still true.

Unsure if there was a trigger, Armsmaster didn't get knocked out after all and he knew that should have happened, he cautiously called out.

"Miss? Are you alright? Can you remember what happened?" He asked though the reply wasn't what he was expecting. With a rather blank look with a hint of mischief the now mature woman nodded.

"Yes Armsmaster I remember being ripped apart at a molecular level because these two refuse to grow up and simply sell things they make or create videos of themselves playing games. There will be consequences but first a talk, however you will be in the way of that. Don't worry this won't hurt at all and you will be safe." She finished and before he could do more than tense he seemed to explode in a blue light.

Gaping at her the two villains, along with everyone still watching there stream from the eye in the sky, believed that she just killed Armsmaster. However she settled that right away to calm any fear.

"Do not worry I simply teleported him back to the Rig so we could... Talk." She said and walked up to them. "No, you can't run. Yes, I can teleport you anywhere I please as well and yes I can track you so don't bother."

Despite that they still tried, or started to at least. Bonds of metal appeared out of no where wrapped around them, and if they were just a smidgen to tight? Well, doubtfully anyone would call her out on it.

"You will both be arrested for you are to irresponsible with powers to have anything else happen. Children playing at men that are playing at being children. Foolish and sad. The man that can build anything, with the man that can master anything. All of that potential, all of those resources available at your fingertips yet you do this?" Shaking her head the woman finally stops right in front of them while the camera keeps streaming.

"Neither of you will escape this time, it would take the work of Fortuna herself to do so but I doubt it. You stirred the cauldron to much for even her to want to smile down upon you. Take this time, and the rest of your lives, to know you will be punished and you can't run away." Finishing her talk and knowing her messages were now out there she teleported herself to a stretch of flat land near the center of the United States to wait.

She didn't have to wait all that long honestly before a portal opened up and a woman with a fedora existed. No words were said as they stood by one another and just watched the view.

"Yes I know all the secrets, is probably the best way to put it shortly. What they did broke me apart on a level most won't ever have a hope of even beginning to understand. My name is Taylor Hebert and I am now a non-linear higher dimensional being. The best part of my particular situation is while seeing the future, past and present I can change them to a degree."

"A degree? I somehow think it is far more than that Taylor." Fortuna replied with a glance.

"It is, but if I do more outside of the now while just viewing the past and watching the future for how things change where will I know to stop? I have already had this conversation with you alone one million three hundred thousand eight hundred and nine times. Some the same and others differently just to see the future that would bring unfold before undoing it all and starting fresh." Their best chance at now saving humanity stated with a slight smile.

"It's difficult to keep perspective, to still feel emotions. To care about life when mine is never ending and because of what happened has happened can also be termed as always been if I wanted. Time travel and not just perception, after all I meant non-linear in a very literal way. Scion? Eden? They are parasites that toil away with the thought of living forever. There are beings out there that would swat them as one would a fly, civilizations so grand and large if you just got their people together it would be enough mass to create a black hole a dozen times over." Pausing to shake her head she glances at her companion for a moment.

"Humanity in this part of the multiverse is in it's infancy. The only thing special about us is we have the potential to ascend to a fairly high level while others are stuck roughly where they are at." With a sigh Taylor lightly motioned with a hand and have leaned back into the one of two very comfortable chairs that were until that point just dirt which disassembled and then reassembled into what they now were.

"I will help, I will kill Scion. I will bring Cauldron to justice as not even with your powers and Doormaker could you hide from me as I am now. But humanity needs to also continue to grow up, to start truly policing themselves. The PRT need to take a more hands on approach, a more final one. Sleeper, Ash Beast, Slaughterhouse Nine, Three Blasphemies, they will be dealt with by my personally before the day is out. Your job is to now get things neat and working correctly, for the PRT and Protectorate to integrate into the rest of humanity fully so before we reach the stars we can be, mostly, safe from ourselves." Finished the still lightly glowing blue woman.

"I.. Understand. If you can truly do and are as you have said then all the work we have done has been for naught. We knew there would be a time for things to come to a head. Just didn't think it would be this way. Prove it to us and we will get started" Was all Fortuna had to say after everything she just heard. Really she couldn't say anything else and her powers refused to model this being at all, the tricks she normally used for getting partially around that limit simply not working.

Looking up Taylor smiled gently as she still saw the stars despite it being daytime. With a small nod and a mischievous snap of her finger like a old tv show she vanished. Off to save humanity, to save the day. And other versions of herself of course, those that could be saved anyways. The multiverse was such a curious thing after all..

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Was horribly sick for the past week and while laying in bed listening to a nine hour loop of the rain this came to me. I have seen Emp!Taylor, I have seen Superman!Taylor, I have even seen Thor!Taylor or Endbringer!Taylor. What I have yet to see was Doctor Manhattan!Taylor.

Bring it on multiverse as Taylor with those kind of powers are now on the loose and willing to take on all comers.


	12. Chapter 12

Forceful Change

While being bored scrolling through fanfictions and CYOA the room started to tilt alarmingly and as my hearing dulled I could faintly feel my heart trying to escape my chest as pure panic set in. My last thought as darkness took me as I tried to scramble, to move at all, for help was if this was how it ended?

Waking up in a dull gray void on an amazingly comfortable lazy chair was not the next thing I expected, nor was a 70' screen in front of me either. Feelingly fairly panicked still I got up and looked around better, putting my hand to my heart to try to stop the rapid beating in case what followed was an actual heart attack.

"Welcome and congratulations on winning the random asspull award! In other words you will be the asspull that saves a part of another multiverse." A voice rang out from seemingly everywhere causes me to jump hard enough that I bit my tongue. Eyes wide with a hand now holding my mouth my mind blanked even more as a ringing in my ears started and things started to tilt again.

"Now none of that, we can't have you passing out or worse dying before anything happens. Calm down and have a seat." The voice now said from the television instead of everywhere and as if having been injected with pure calm things slowed down and doing as the voice said I sat down.

"So mister or miss voice, now that you magically drugged me and kidnapped me can I ask a few questions before we move on please?" I say in a even voice, because damn was that some good shit. Thankfully the voice seemed to have fixed my tongue too, maybe they didn't want to hear me stumble through the words with a hurt tongue?

"Eh, why not? Go ahead and ask a few questions before we go on. No question will be too much but not all will be answered, if any at all." The voice cheerfully called out as the screen switched to what looked like Ordis from Warframe.

Idly wondering if that was a good sign or not before in the end deciding it wouldn't actually effect anything I started my questions. "Let us get these out of the way quick... Did I die? Do I have any choices? If so what are those choices? Where am I going? And is it possible to munchkin the ever loving hell out of whatever is going to happen? Oh yeah, is it possible for me to have this calm thing happen whenever I want?"

"Well in order, nope! You are a clone that is still tied to the original so once you die or if you win and want to move on you will combine back to said original. The original is currently suffering from what amounts to an onset of his illness kicking his ass, no worries he will live and be no worse but it won't be a fun next few days." The Voice, TV my mind idly decided for short, chimes in as the Ordis look alike flashes and moves in various ways.

"Next up is choices, the answer is some. I have done what you could say hard locked a few options but others, and what you do once there, is entirely up to you. You can view the choices after we are done with this. Following that is if you can munchkin, which the answer is oh hell yes. I expect you to eventually be able to lolstomp quite a few genuine Gods." TV says in that still cheerful voice, which only hasn't freaked me out because of that good shit. Really I need some of this forever.

"And the last.. Kinda? There are ways to have this happen either for eternity or just whenever you want but that is for you to find out. Now then moving on we what is going on. Welcome to the amazingly over done Worm CYOA!" TV raises it's voice a few decimals before the actual TV switches to the Worm CYOA. My first thought? Fucking thank everything it's version 1! But after that thought my next was oh shit because of some things that seemed locked in already.

"As you can see some choices have been taken and can't be removed. The end goal is, well nothing honestly. That part of a single multiverse means fuck all to me. I just want to see what happens when things are thrown around for entertainment. See the problem with getting so powerful is that eventually you get bored, well unless you remove that from yourself." TV drones on as my eyes can't look away from the CYOA's first locked choice, Endbringer.

"But that would mean a part of me wasn't perfect, which just isn't true so it has to stay. So how would one deal with being so bored? Well knowing the future of pretty much everything and being able to travel to what to you might as well be infinite versions of different multiverses you can do what I do. Grab someone, sometimes at random other times not quite so random, and toss them into different situations while forcefully blunting the ability to see that particular future outside of genuine threats to myself. "It finishes with a flourish, as if being vastly proud of thinking up such a thing.

There was silence as I simply kept looking at the CYOA. Knowing there was no way out I mimed having a mouse and keyboard, and they appear silently in front of me on a table that went amazingly well with the Lazy Boy.

So, I have to be an Endbringer. Just fuck all the ducks already it seemed. "How angry and prone to fights will I be as a Endbringer? Because usually I'm pretty laid back, sure getting annoyed isn't difficult but actual anger?" I ask aloud while scrolling through the rest of the options and viciously clicking on World Breaker. TV did after all say it expected me to lolstomp Gods so...

"Oh my very much. Any time you are attacked you will feel a horrible anger and need to attack back. If you don't fight at least once every few months, as in something that can interest a Endbringer, you will gradually feel your mood worsen. It will continue until very much like a drug you simply can't stand it anymore and have to attack something or someone. Now granted you can get around this by destroying things, but you need to destroy a lot for what a single fight would fix. " TV the insane Ordis replies before going on, still with that motherfucking cheerful tone. "You will have a ton more pride, and I have taken the liberty to tweak your mindset some more. You won't be satisfied doing nothing for long, morals aren't quite so set so it's infinitely easier to do something you otherwise would never seriously even contemplate, you will also need to be active and to have some sort of challenge. The final thing I did was, as you have hardly seen a lot of gore in real life, made it so you won't faint or throw up at the sight of it. No need to thank me, and there isn't any way to change this as is and no hints for the future. " It finished as I let out a sigh. Well damn that wasn't good but at least some day I might become normal if it spoke the truth.

So what else to pick with my eighteen points. Glancing at the hard locked Endbringer I finally notice at the end it also has a number in feet which is 12. Guess that is how large I will be, which honestly isn't nearly as bad as it could be and is in fact nice, I move on to the rest. Hmmm, wait new question.

"So of course I am picking World Breaker and that means double strength in everything picked, does that include Endbringer things? Such as durability?" I ask hopefully, because holy shit would that be a massive plus. Yes, I am already trying to munchkin this shit for all it's worth.

"Huh, you know it wasn't going to but as you actually asked and it could with the wording on the CYOA.. Eh why not? Sure, you are now double everything for what a Endbringer normally has." TV says with a very literal vocal shrug that has my eyes nearly crossing in trying to understand how I can see and feel a vocal shrug.

"Th.. Thanks." I manage to say while trying to recover from that. Ugh, extra dimensional magical bullshit is something I will definitely have to get use to. With a head shake I try to move on. So powers, what to choose? "TV can I please get Windows Notepad or something like it on here to help keep track of everything? It would really suck if there was a mistake somewhere because I forgot to use a point." I risk asking as at least for now TV has been quite talkative and helpful.

TV says nothing this time though what I asked for shows up. Well now time to really get to work here. Kaleilodescope is sadly crossed out so none of that. For now. After all Worm does have access to other universes so with the right tweaks one way or another I should be able to get around. Now being twice as everything as an Endbringer kind of means some things won't be needed, such as Alexandria. Saving points and using them somewhere else is always important, more so when a CYOA comes the fuck to life...

First choice is Eidolon because it allows for you to also have Legend and so on without costing other points along with a shit ton of others. This CYOA isn't shard based, so they not only shouldn't get weaker as time goes on but might even have more powers in the end than a Entity. Or it could only have what powers Eidolon at his max would, which is still quite a few so no worries.

Right that is one point spent, 17 more to go as the two Endbringer complications are hard locked. Sibling rivalry and destructive impulse, fuck a few more ducks is my only thought when seeing that before shrugging as nothing can be done. Next up is Emperor of Man as galactic psychic might is something you want along with that type of technology without having to use up a spot in Eidolon. This sadly doesn't give you a chance to assume a human form as the Emperor has it has been crossed out, damn. Still, if things remain on par I am now twice as powerful as the motherfucking God Emperor of Mankind. Yeah that alone should be able to solo most beings I could come across with relative ease.

Okay so 16 points left, what to pick? Inspired Inventor because Eidolon is listed at 10 which might mean can't go to 12, and with that mixed with the Emps should mean dimensional traveling is in the bag along with an eventual change of body. See while Emps might be able to create technology better than even the golden age that doesn't say how far it would go and Inspired literally says there isn't a limit to what you can do, so hell yes you are getting that just to be sure. Besides that still leaves you with 15 points, which now you honestly don't need as Endbringer along with World Breaker means everything is far stronger to start out so hell more charges with Inspired Inventor and Eidolon.

Now at 15 points and decide on Shaper as it can make biomass from nothing. Really that is the main reason outside of possibly using it for a new body in the future, though using it on others for company or to help create super soldier minions would also be handy. I plan to wreck this shit, so following that and not really needing to keep a hold of points I also select the other two on this list that are Power Manipulation and Psychokinetic. You do this for a few reasons, one of which is as stated you don't really need to hoard points at any time and PM means said minions from Shaper can now do some interesting things and can provide even further boosting for the powers that are gotten here. Psychokinetic will be used to enhance everything else basically, need some material that isn't biomass? Done. To stay hidden without using the Warp or a power from Eidolon? No problem. How about just destroying a large area with a metaphysical fart? Yep, honestly that one is pretty damn broken just like everything else here.

Tilting your head back and forth you try and decide what to do next. Ignoring friends as you won't be making them do this crazy shit you skip on down, there are Endbringer cults you can use if you must after all so it's not like you won't have people with you if you want to. There is also the whole Shaper thing if company is also wanted so again no worries there.

Now we get to the bottom and still have 12 points. First off you hit Blank because while even Contessa can't Path you that doesn't mean Zion can't if he tries so that is kind of important. It will probably help in the future if it ends up working on more than just shards as divination is pretty common in most settings. 10 points to go and now you hit select on Invictus because not only will you be needing that to not become a raving fucking lunatic but it goes with the Emps perfectly.

Okay 10 to go and again you ignore those that are crossed out, which are Unbound Form, Alien Nature, Manpower, Cloak & Dagger, Inspiration and finally First Impressions, and hit up Additional Core five times because while one will always be with the actual body the other five will be hidden in different locations for safety in case the unlikely event occurs and your body is utterly destroyed. Sucks so many things are locked but as you are an Endbringer it kind of makes sense, really what annoys you the most is not having Alien Nature or Unbound unlocked. Still, nothing can be done once again so you move on.

Damn 5 left already.. Well fuck it why not, you think with a mental shrug as you hit Shattered limiter. Look this is Worm and possibly beyond there is no reason at all to leave things to chance. With that I can literally do nothing but jerk off for a year and grow massively in power so why wouldn't I take it?

With 4 remaining you grab two cases of Super powers for a total of 20 vials, as even with Power Manipulation and everything there is a chance this would give out something otherwise not possible. Also, mixing that with PM kinda means once all are given you can mix and match to your heart's content, and telling someone to swallow it all with a wink as a giant abomination tickles you're funny bone.

The final two, whatever should you do you think to yourself sarcastically. Going back over everything you then select Alexandria anyways because you might only be capable of flight when using a slot for Eidolon, and really there isn't anything else to use things for and you do the same with Legend in the end. Yes you could add more cores but that is the only thing and with six already, five of which are hidden and once you have access to other planets or universes they will be hidden there, means it is damn near impossible to kill you as is. Might as well save slots with Eidolon while gaining even more powers. Because of Shattered Limiter, World Breaker and Endbringer they should all be at the very least twice as powerful if twice even that or more.

With everything done you reread it all three times before hitting the large red Done at the bottom. Instantly there is a ding sound like one would expect a microwave to give out when the food is ready as the world tilts and TV laughs. "Have fun and give me entertainment. Hopefully you will last far longer than that last idiot who wanted a challenge and chose Skitter."

As the thought of actually choosing that stupid ass option when it was possible not to penetrated my thoughts everything went dark as I opened my eyes in a new world. Taking the time to realize I don't seem to need to breath, which is an interesting experience all on it's on, I glance around before freezing. The reason why is simple, far away is a blue gem with the sun rising behind it. Earth.. It has to be, slowly glancing down and about it is confirmed that currently my 12 foot tall ass is on the damn moon.

With a few blinks, and an idle thought that I have eyelids, I glance around in a bit of worry in case Ziz decides to make a sudden showing. After a few seconds of nothing I ease up and take stock of my situations and wonder what the hell I should do first. There wasn't really anything for a finish, just dealing with life with these complications and Zion about. Sure the Endbringers are a problem but as long as I don't kill them new ones I don't know about shouldn't pop up, and honestly with the choices I did they shouldn't be beyond me in any way shape or form.

Taking stock of my Eidolon slots I find that there are 12 slots, with Inspired Inventor having 22. Well at least it is more than double is the one thought for that and with a shrug I dump 10 of Inspired into dimensional travel, another ten into general biology and the last two on what amounts to neural interfaces. The next will be the same until it seems to be enough to really get things going and then cybernetics and robotics. The final thing will be along the lines of some type of mental transference, or soul moving or whatever the fuck it can be called because one way or another I will be able to interact fully without being a 12 foot tall monstrosity.

I say monstrosity as I use Shaper to make some very shiny and reflective bio matter, which is pretty much made up of perfectly clear eyes. Maneuvering it so the Sun helps light me up I take true stock of my appearance. Yeah, this is about right for a small Endbringer and considering I used an image of this before in a thread just adds to it all.

What stares back at you is a bold grayish green/blue hideous monster with huge teeth pointed teeth, glowing eyes, faces growing out of my body, two extra arms randomly placed that are different in sizes and have different number of "fingers" from the main hands and of course they all have claws. Also, pretty damn obese with some type of growths once in a while, sure was a picture of beauty eh?

Just ever fucking wonderful. At least the faces don't seem to be making any sounds which actually is a plus when I remember what that post also had.. Huh, I'll take every minor thing as a big improvement at this time. And so with a non-soundable sigh, space and all that, I turn my gaze back on the Earth to wonder what the shit should be done first.

xxxx

AN: Yeah, a Worm CYOA, but it has been kicking around recently so I thought why not?

Choices: 18 points total.  
World Breaker (12 points)  
Sibiling Rivalry (+4 points)  
Destuctive Impulse (+2)  
EndBringer  
Alexandria - 1  
Eidolon - 1  
Legend - 1  
Emporer of Man - 1  
Shaper - 1  
Inspired Inventor - 1  
Psychokinetic - 1  
Power Manipulator - 1  
Shattered Limitor - 1  
Blank - 1  
Inictus - 1  
Super Powered Bottles - (Twice) - 2  
Cores - (Five) - 5

You can find the CYOA at this location. imgur a / CaVa4

Here is a link to the image I used for how I now look, sorry for having to copy/paste it then removing the spaces but for this site this is the best way to do it. cdn . pbrd . co /images / GLlxLRI . jpg


	13. Chapter 13

Forceful Change Part 2  
xxxxx

Realizing it was time to start moving I use Eidolon to make myself invisible to the naked eye along with infrared before grabbing the equivalent of Aisha's power in another slot for safety. Leisurely moving away from the moon at roughly 700mph I use another slot, damn is Eidolon amazing, for a sensor ability to know where the hell I'm at even when traveling along with a second Thinker one to know where my target destination is. I really access Legend and near instantly hit the speed of light before passing that as within seconds my first location is there.

Hitting the brakes just before hitting Pluto I spend a few moments looking around it before with a shrug landing on the icy surface and, with of course Eidolon, phase through it down hundreds of yards before using yet another one, hey it's said to be broken for a very damn good reason, to pretty much dissolving a small spherical area. Reinforcing things with Psychokinetic, let me tell you simply willing matter to change is an interesting experience, with a final touch of Eidolon to have a Thinker power analyze everything to make sure it was not only safe but that it wouldn't collapse or the like any time in the near future. The point of all of this? Placing one of the five extra cores there, after all they are what will keep me alive in the end.

As that will currently be my furthest away safe point I backtrack, stopping to do the same exact thing on Titan while keeping the last three for later on. Deciding that was enough for now I once again quickly hit FTL, which is a mind bending thing all on its own, before sensing my final target fast approaching.

Slowing down to enter Mar's atmosphere, and yes it does have one just really not enough to support much life, I in short order land on Mars. Taking a few seconds to just marvel at how in one day I have stood upon the Moon, Pluto, Titan and Mars before shaking my large bold head to clear my thoughts, there would be time for wonder in a bit as for now things still need to be done.

Using the phase power to go through matter quickly finds myself once again hundreds of yards below a surface. This time when using Psychokinetic to clear the area and reinforce it, this one is quite a bit larger. 25 feet from floor to ceiling with a length of 50 yards and the same with the width. For a possible short term base it's perfectly fine, but in time this might become far more complex.

Using Shaper and Psychokinetic to make what amounts to an oversized Lazy Boy I gently flop my fat hideous ass down with a sigh. Okay, so the first priorities are done, multiple cores are fairly safe so no worries there and there is a base to stay at. Now what to do.. I suppose spend a few days at a minimum thinking on things while waiting for the daily charges from Inspired to come about.

I'll remove all but the first two Eidolon powers to free up slots and jam pack the rest with Thinkers. The first will be Lisa's followed by others that will be used to analyze my.. Body. Ugh, it's so damn ugly but it is what it is. Hopefully mix those with the knowledge from Emps along with the chargers and I will know damn near everything there is to know about not only my powers but the body itself.

With a whimsical thought I say aloud, though not much is actually heard as the atmosphere hasn't been modified. "Well if I am in a Worm CYOA as a SI thanks to BROB then I suppose now would be the time for a time skip while things get settled. So... Active time skip protocols."

xxxxx

Ten days later and I found out that while there doesn't seem to be a limit to how many charges can be put into things the amount you get back from doing so lessons after a certain point. It happened at 28 points, the 29th was lower on the rewards as you could literally feel it being less with the 30th being ever so slightly lower. Now granted it was a tiny amount but in time that could mean a full years worth of charges in one thing for a ever so slight increase. Yeah, it was technically infinite but realistically there seemed to be a limit. Based on the amount loss I figure it would be once it hits 99 charges, so some RPG like effect there. Shame it wasn't Disgeaa as that would be 9,999 but ah well.

Forty more points, for a total of 50, was put in dimensional travel and general biology with the final two of each day, which amounts to 8 points, was put in neural interfaces for a total of 10. Spending the next two days fully on neural interfaces had it up to 54, which gave an insanely large knowledge base of technology to pull from. The final four days worth of charges was split for cybernetics and robotics as creating something to puppet around was a bit of a priority. Sure Shaper can do it but there is a limit for how far you could do it and with those two technological aspects added that becomes a non-issue along with some fun things that could be added.

The bad part is I could feel the want of destruction. I am a former smoker and currently it felt like what it does now years after the fact, fairly small and trivial to ignore. But later? I could see how this would build up, more and more, until you truly snap with no control. Which means I need to plan out what to do before it gets even close to that, control here is the name of the game. With the rate it's increasing I figure it will be roughly thirty days total before I should do something to keep a clear head. Sadly Invictus doesn't seem to have much if any effect, which just figure.

As for planning what to do, that is fairly simple. I won't be killing the Endbringers any time soon unless there truly is no choice, with them on the field you won't have to worry about attacks more regularly nor will you have to worry about new ones showing up that you have no idea about. Can't forget not wanting Khonsu to make a showing, you have no want at all to fuck with an Endbringer that messes with time even if it couldn't easily kill you that way.

So what to do? Well you are a hideous monster that reads as an Endbringer so you have a few choices in the end. One of which is to use a puppet to live life mostly free and keep using charges of Inspired while building shit where your main body is at. The next choice is to simply go to Earth and let what come, come. Not a good choice really and the final main one, as you don't want to simply leave it all behind for some reason which probably is TV's fault, is fight Simurgh.

Yep, fight the Simurgh. It would broadcast quite well that you are very different and most likely not be instantly attacked by, well pretty much all the Earth constantly.

The only problem with the first choice you actually want to do, the puppet thing, is that Endbringers will still no doubt target you. Thanks to Inspired your puppet can survive, even win, but that is damn annoying and there is a pride in you that wants to win one on one against such an enemy. Damn TV for that too.

xxxxx

As the month comes to a close you look around your base, which has grown considerably. A multistory complex that is hundreds of yards in length and width, with the help of bullshitium powers there is technology everywhere one can look. Armors, weapons, robots, sensors, and yes even a dimensional doorway to other universes. Sadly you couldn't get it to work quite right, as in you couldn't really point it at anything specific. You also had to bring a second doorway through to the other side to lock the thing in otherwise as you found out with one puppet thrown together quickly a week ago you can't get back. Also, if it shuts off, for whatever reason, good luck finding home.

More charges were spent on that to no damn effect besides making it more energy efficient, smaller, and quicker to go through dimensions. Though by analyzing the power Sting you have made dimensional penetrating weaponry that can devastate a mountain before you even get into explosions so that is a plus.

Looking at what will be your main puppet you can't help but somewhat smile, as actually smiling with this face is damn near impossible. Six foot one male that might as well come out of a fitness magazine, brown hair with hazel eyes. Hidden though is everything internal being optimized via Shaper to be well beyond humanity, with cybernetics interlaced with it all, and to top it off you had it drink a vial of super powers as it turns out using Power Manipulation on what amounts to a brain-dead mass of biological matter doesn't work.

The power was shaker based that was pretty much a rip off of Behemoth's dynakenesis with a minor thinker power that sensed danger. Think of it as spider-sense and you are on par with how it seems to work. However, with the upgrades the puppet could lift multiple tons with ease, sprint for days before physically tiring, senses that were on par with a bloodhound and eyes that could see in the dark along with infrared, hear hundreds of time better than a human and had all bones coated in a weave of what amounted to super metal as it was lightweight while being even better than carbon nanotubes. So 'super material' was what it could be described as, or a lightweight adamantium, either or.

Some armors were made for the puppet, the lightweight adamantium was used liberally and you ripped off Iron Man something fierce when it comes to flight and general design. Using the Emprorer's knowledge along with Inspired let you create something that could go toe to toe with any parahuman that exists. Hell it could match blows with any of the main three Endbringers it was so bullshit. Honestly it took you so much time, hah thirty days for everything, that you have grown somewhat attached to it all.

It was to be your body, how you lived and communicated with everyone. It made sense to make sure the damn thing didn't have to be rebuilt all the time, and unless things really went to shit or it turned out you had to fight things in person for the need to go away you had no intentions of ever showing your true self. And so with a final glance you turn on the neural interface and take control of the new home you built.

Ever so slight jerking happens as you get used to not only the body but the technology which is used to make this all possible. Thankfully it goes away quickly, as it should with so many damn charges dumped into it, and you start moving around. Spending the rest of the day testing the body you find it to meet everything it was expected to and move on to getting yourself to Earth. It was time to be among the living once more it seemed, so a teleportation device is now needed.

How the hell did I forget to make that?

xxxxx

AN: Not sure how much longer I'll be taking this but it has been idly nudging me once in a while recently. It might stop here or there might be another chapter, maybe two in the future, but at this current time this is all I have written for it.


	14. Chapter 14

[Bloodrain]

Taylor banged on the locker door trying to escape but as time passed her energy waned. No one cared to remove her from this hell, not the students going to different classes as one ended and another began nor did the teachers ever seem to pass by that section. As the hours ticked by her mind began to crack as the insects caused skin damage which helped the blood and rot infect her. It is surprising how quickly such things can impact a person.

As the last bell of the day sounded and she was mostly delirious the locker was opened after most have left. As she fell to the floor she caught sight of the one who let her out, Sophia. Unknowing at this time the only reason she did this was if left in the night it most likely would have resulted in a murder and Sophia didn't want to deal with that.

"Jeez Hebert you should be thanking me for taking my time to release you from where you belong. Remember this and never tell anyone what happened or next time you won't be coming out." Sophia said before turning to walk away. As she did so Taylor could just barely make out her silhouette as a rage started to overtake her. She should be thankful?

A scene that wouldn't be remembered happened and as Sophia crumbled to the ground Taylor's eyes blinked fully open. The blood that was leaking out of her along with all the rot seemingly flowed off of her, around her and caressed her skin as the new parahuman stood up to look at one of her tormentors.

"Wh.. What the fuck was that?" Sophia mumbled as she shakily stood up before spotting her prey standing up along with how the biological hazards were reacting. "No. No you didn't just fucking trigger!" She called out in near hysteric at what has happened. This wasn't something that would be covered up and knowing intimately how a new trigger reacts to the cause she instinctively shifted into her shadow form to try to escape. Which, to be honest, was the second worst mistake she has ever made.

As Taylor watch one of the bitches turn to shadow she could almost literally feel her rage simple sizzle out like a crack had occurred that released the buildup. Eyes widening to frightening sizes a massive grin overtook her face, it was so wide as to be painful to look at yet Taylor didn't feel a thing. The blood and rot around her stilled for an instant before blowing outward in a destructive blast that shot at Shadow Stalker.

Dashing through a wall, and being very lucky there wasn't any electrical wires there, Stalker found out quickly it didn't matter as the rot blew a hole straight through that concrete wall and followed her. How it did that was something that could be figured out another time the only thing that mattered was that it could. Leaving her shadow form for an instant to grab pair of scissors would normally be a sound move to make but in this case it was the very last mistake she ever made.

Still standing still with the glasgow grin Taylor could feel the other girl appearing back in the real world as it were and yanked on what she felt, not yet realizing what it was. As it turned out it was the very blood of Shadow Stalker as while it wasn't forceful enough to rip from her body it did cause a ludicrous amount of damage that will result in death.

Hearing a strangled cry followed by a thump while still feeling what was happening Taylor finally started to walk to the room her enemy lay dying in. Opening the door in no hurry she strolled in and calmly took in the scene before she started to snicker. Her tormentor, a hero and all around bitch was on the floor with blood polling out of her orifices and eyes absolutely bloodshot.

With a mental twitch she watched as the blood around her moved to her command and realized what happened, realized what she could do. The snickers turned into gales of laughter that shook her body as she took hold of the bitches blood and now pulled with all she had. The gore simply tore away through the body on the floor, exploding outward in a sickening display that simply amused Taylor even more.

Casting one last look down at her former tormentor Taylor let out a laugh before turning to walk away with the blood of her enemy flowing onto her. "Well Sophia wasn't that something? Thank you for this gift, I'll be sure to use it well." She said to the corpse while leaving. Humming softly to herself she decided on what to do. She always wanted to be a hero and if they let people like Sophia be one they should have no problems with her showing the scum their place while having a laugh.

xxxxxx

Days later finds Taylor in a armor of blood, of rot, walking the streets. She was already listed as a A rank threat with no Manton limit. Any that attacked her simply had their very blood turned against them. After being attacked and subsequently killing Armsmaster and his partner at the time Velocity she has decided the only thing left to do is to have fun. Why worry about what others thought about her, or worry about being hurt? Her armor has so far stood up to all firearms and her range on sensing and manipulating blood just kept increasing.

At three square city blocks there simply wasn't any real threat she had encounter at this point that she couldn't deal with. The blood of dozens already made up her armor and weaponry, there not seeming to be a limit to how much she could compress it. Any gang members were instantly killed and their very life blood taken to enhance herself, the same with any that might attack her.

When Dragon showed up to combat her in a remotely piloted suit Taylor had simply grinned before asking if Dragon knew how many people there were in a city block? And if Dragon was sure that she could be killed before she even lightly tugged as even that would cause fatal damage to everyone in that area. Realizing that and knowing her ability could be used even further, she had killed Skidmark from just over two blocks away after all, Dragon tried to plead with her verbally to turn herself in. Tried to use logic and guilt, to use apologies and even threats. In the end all it did was have Taylor ask what kind of bad day made her what she is now? To go so far with the law, to mindlessly follow what others tell her and to so obsessively help others?

Having gone quiet at that Taylor's grin turned more into a smirk. "All it takes is one bad day for us to get powers. I bet all it would take is one more bad day to make you stop being so moral, to finally set aside your oh so high Greater Good thinking. Want to bet I could be the one that causes that bad day to happen?" She asked while walking up to the suit fearlessly.

"I wouldn't break Taylor. I can't let go of who and what I am." Dragon replies which causes Taylor's eyes to light up with glee.

"Can't? And what you are? Ohohoho now isn't that interesting. Tell me Dragon how you could be so assured? With the likes of the Slaughterhouse 9, Heartbreaker and the Three Blasphemies out there you are saying you can't kill them? You can't do anything at all about them? You would rather hold on to those ideas, the thought that because you are a hero you can't cross a line than save all those victims they hurt? The difference between us Dragon is I freely cover myself in my victims blood while you hide the stains of yours in shame." Taylor finishes saying while only a foot away from the hero.

"Now tell me again Dragon how you are a hero. Tell me how you are better than me, that you are in the right with all you have let happen." With eyes widening in fake awe Taylor leans up into Dragon's face looking directly into those draconic eyes."And then tell me that one bad day can't make that all come crumbling down. Please, give me the chance to prove you oh so wrong." The young teenager says to the iconic and greatest Tinker in the world.

xxxxxx

What wasn't realized until later was before leaving a person put up a camera with a directional microphone facing the street. They had hoped to get a good video during a stream to increase their viewers. That person didn't bother to think of who might be watching.

With a smile the man looked at his family arrayed around him. "Well what do you all think? Will she fit in you with us?" He asked while gesturing to the computer monitor that was displaying all that was happening.

"Oh yes! Please Uncle Jack lets go and get her! I bet with her control of blood we could do great things." A young bloodstained blonde said. To control blood like that at a distance... So many new ideas were already rolling around her head.

"Since you asked so nicely if she passes the tests she can be your new big sister." Jack Slash said with a nod as the rest of the Slaughterhouse 9 either agreed or didn't care enough to nay say him. "Though I do think she will be keeping the name people are already calling her. Bloodrain just fits her so well no?" He asked with a light laugh as he gets up. Looks like it was time to expand the family once again.

xxxxxx

AN: I am back with a random oneshot! On medication after surgery and while listening to some music this came to me. Short and probably won't be continued but still this seemed to just write itself. Anyone that wants to take it for themselves go ahead just give me a shoutout for the idea.

As for Taylor's powers.. In the end she controls blood. It doesn't matter if it is fresh blood or old, doesn't matter if it is from a human or animal. Once she gains control it somehow stays fresh unless she lets it rot. At the point the story ended besides having a AOE of 3 city blocks the can move the blood faster than some handguns while having perfect control over it. While physically she isn't a mover or anything while controlling blood she simply has outstanding control. Having it break the sound barrier, turn a corner on a dime and then stop millimeters away from the target is something she can do. All poisons or diseases that can be transferred via blood or travel in the blood have no effect on her.

Compressing it down loses some speed and mobility but greatly increases durability. With it encasing her she can do as Magneto does and fly while being protected. There is no upper limit for the amount of blood she can compress besides the point where it would actually break reality and become a black hole. At that point though she could tank continent breaking attacks with ease but that is still a ways away.

Her personality is a mixture of The Joker, Alucard from Hellsing and just random insanity.


	15. Chapter 15

[Godspeed]

 **Welcome to the Parahumans Online message boards.**  
You are currently logged in, Godspeed  
You are viewing:  
• Threads you have replied to  
• AND Threads that have new replies  
• OR private message conversations with new replies  
• Thread OP is displayed.  
• Twenty five posts per page  
• Last ten messages in private message history.  
• Threads and private messages are ordered chronologically.

 **Topic: New villain or hero in the Bay  
In: Boards ► New Capes  
Here_N_Now** (Original Poster)  
Posted On Feb 9th 2011:  
There is apparently someone that has taken how Clockblocker is said to act and turned it up to eleven. At least when it comes to Shadow Stalker. If anyone has a video of this fateful meeting please _please_ post it right away. All we know for now is Stalker swung first to get the newbie to 'shut the hell up' which triggered something out a cartoon.

 **(Showing page 3 of 7)**  
 **► Basting**  
Replied On Fed 9th 2011:  
Look we aren't getting any where with this. Until we have more evidence we have no idea if they are a villain or hero. Can this just stop until we do?

 **► SingSong**  
Replied On Fed 9th 2011:  
Nevah! We will continue to rant, continue to rave, continue to throw out conspiracy theories until thy Modly Locks come Hammering down on us once again! But no seriously this isn't likely to just go away because having a unknown do what they did to Stalker isn't some common thing. In fact it never even happened before.

 **(Showing page 7 of 7)**  
 **► GodSpeed (Verified Cape)**  
Replied On Fed 10th 2011:  
Let me say it has done my rapid heart rate good to watch you all go back and forth in a never ending volley of nitpicks! It truly has. As no one else has a video of what happened I guess I will post my own. Yes you heard right! I, GodSpeed the Magnificent (Just call my Godspeed, or God will do), carries a good video camera and captured the whole thing.

Now just lean back and bask in my greatness.

 **► Clockblocker (Verified Cape) (Hero) (Ward)**  
Replied On Fed 10th 2011:  
lmao! My god is that hilarious. Hey Shadow Stalker what do you have to say on this?

 **► Shadow Stalker (Verified Cape) (Hero) (Ward)**  
Replied On Fed 10th 2011:  
Fuck you! And fuck you to you wannabe god! Magnificent?! You can kiss my magnificently toned ass! I earned that unlike you. I should press sexual assault charges on your ass with what you said.

 **► GodSpeed (Verified Cape)**  
Replied On Fed 10th 2011:  
Oh don't give me that Stalker, with you swinging at me like that and going all shadowy to touch me you were literally asking for it. If anything with how you tried to bad touch me I just turned the tables around is all. Also hint at the future tell all at the end of the video - it wasn't that good a feeling, kind of lackluster.

xxxxxx

The camera capture Godspeed somehow walking at the same speed of Shadow Stalker running and seemingly talking ten miles a minute. Unable to hear the camera still shows how Stalker seems to rant wildly if her waving arms are anything to go by. Jumping down she tries to get away from Godspeed who strolls down the side of the building in an instant and stopping right next to Stalker who exits her breaker form.

With a wagging finger Godspeed finally sets off Stalker as with a unheard of snap she turns around and goes for a punch. Godspeed twirls away and 'hides' behind a telephone pole. Going intangible Stalker tries to make a surprise hit and go back to normal just after clearing the area of the pole, which doesn't work.

With a visible grin Godspeed sticks her hand inside of Stalker. Waving wildly again Stalker tries to back away, to get Godspeed off of her so she can go back to normal. However it is painfully obvious that this isn't going to happen as Godspeed keeps that hand inside her the entire time while gesturing with the other laughing.

Screaming with ineffective rage Stalker seems to pause for a moment in defeat, which causes Godspeed to yell out for all to hear. "Oi! It has only been a minute, don't tell me your tired out already of being fisted? Come on girl have some pride and get some stamina!" Which is the last coherent thing we hear from this part of the video as Stalker simply dives at her apparently forgetting she can't actually hurt Godspeed at this moment.

Watching her disappear into a near by store garbage bin Godspeed waves goodbye to Stalker before suddenly being in front of the camera. "Next time on date line I tell all on how it was to be inside a hero!" She says with that wide grin still in place just before the camera shuts down.

xxxxxx

 **Topic: Godspeed VS Velocity  
In: VS ► Who is the quickest in the Bay?  
Simulation_Theory** (Original Poster)  
Posted On Feb 11th 2011:  
After watching what Godspeed posted it now comes to this. Who is not only the quickest speedster in the land of Brockton Bay but who would win in a fight?

 **(Showing page 1 of 17)**  
 **► GodSpeed (Verified Cape)**  
Replied On Fed 11th 2011:  
As I got the first post outside the OP Imma go with myself clearly being quicker than Velocity ^_^

 **(Showing page 1 of 17)**  
 **► CommanderIdea**  
Replied On Fed 11th 2011:  
*Holds up finger to argue* Wait.. Umm.. *Lowers finger in confusion on how to debate that* Fine you win that one but just you wait for next time. *Turns and walks away in a pout*

xxxxxx

AN: Yep, Taylor triggers with Speed Force BS and a radically different personality as the SF had so many jokers using/controlling it that it ends up kind of sort of imprinting a bit on new users. I don't think I need to really say anything more. You all have fun with that and a good weekend wherever you may be at. Just ignore how the camera captures it all or how good a quality it might have been.


	16. Chapter 16

A Good Bad Man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The problem with the Path to Victory is she doesn't know why it has her do things. Sure a major problem is not being able to analyze Scion, Endbringers or understand shards but that was easy to understand why it didn't. Not knowing why she suddenly mixed a vial before dropping it off with a letter to a seemingly random room inside a psychiatric ward was not only highly annoying but worrying.

Why now of all times did her power this once seem to let her create and deliver a vial that might be able to save them all? Was there some other modification Eden made to her shard that is only now coming into effect? Despite these genuine worries Contessa still did as the Path laid out, laying the vial along with a letter to the left side of the bed which held a sleeping teenager.

With a silent sigh Contessa turned and walked back through the doorway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waking up a young Eobard Thawne opened his eyes to see something that wasn't there before which startled him. Jerking back he stared at the vial and a neatly folded letter on his bedside table while wondering how it got there. Sitting up fully he swung his legs over the side and gently picked up the letter.

"Dear Mr Thawne,

I work for an organization that helps those in need by giving them a choice. In exchange for powers, which are in the vial, you will owe us. We can call in this marker at any time and you will do as we say. From simply leaving a area to murdering a child or even helping the Slaughterhouse 9 escape capture it will be done.

If you agree to this simply drink the vial, all of it, as quickly as possible and afterwards destroy this letter. The powers are random so there is no telling what you will get. If this isn't to your liking destroy the letter and vial."

Blinking at how little information there was Eobard glanced at the vial of superpowers of all things. To owe an unknown organization something like they described should have worried him but in the end all he felt was satisfaction. Here was how he would be free and take the fight to those that killed his parents. It didn't matter what the powers were as he would make it work, he would make whatever it gave him useful.

Grabbing the vial he chugged it down in a single large gulp. With a shudder that barely showed how disgusting the concoction was Eobard collapsed where he was as he was shown something he wouldn't remember. A few moments later he got up with a groan and shook his head. Glancing around nothing seemed different but by simply willing something to happen what seemed to be red electricity started sparking over his body.

Raising his hands up he started to grin while making a fist. Walking over to the wall where a very small window was he punched it to see what would happen. As his hand made contact he realized something about his power, everything seemed to move very slowly. The wall exploding should have been near instant but instead it took what seemed to be hours.

Grin widening to proportions that started to hurt he walked away from the institution that kept him captive, from where they made sure he couldn't get his justified vengeance on those that ruined his life.

By the time people finished flinching from the explosion Eobard Thawne was dozens of miles away, still walking at a leisurely pace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the weeks passed by Eobard learned more about his powers though he still wasn't completely sure on how they worked. Apparently he sped time up for himself which in turn meant his velocity to everything was far faster than it should be. This made him hit well outside his weight class and into the absurd, yet somehow he took way less damage doing so.

Punch a brick wall? Not even sore knuckles while the wall itself was no more. Honestly the list of things he could now do might as well be magic and while he didn't understand how they all worked he did understand the results.

Dressed in a skintight yellow dyed leather outfit with a few lightning designs sewed in Eobard looked at the PRT headquarters located in New York. His parents died to a pair of low class villains that escaped jail before killing themselves overdosing on a cocktail of drugs. The fault for their escape was on the Protectorate as it always was. People just seemed to break out of jail whenever they were caught and Eobard fully believed it was either planned that way or pure incompetence.

Either way the leader and the one who let them escape on his watch was Legend. He would destroy the man, kill his loved ones before breaking his body and mind. Eobard would leave Legend just as broken as he himself was and once Legend lay on the ground as a ruined being he would do him the mercy that no one saw fit to give him by ending his suffering.

After this was done it would be time to show these villains what a real hero, a real legend, was like. He was the Fable and he would bring about a new age of understanding to this world, one that would be talked about in awe for millennia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Yeah... Okay originally I was going to type up a story of Taylor getting Velocities shard but with a invulnerability to kinetic energy equal to what she was producing. In short, she would be able to hit as hard as that kind of speed would allow without injuring herself in the process. But no, no that wasn't what my fingers decided to type up.

I admit to not knowing a ton on the Reverse Flash so any that do know please ignore inconsistencies. Just take it as this is him in a entirely different time period, a different world and because of that there will be differences.

As for his powers it is just as I described above. Bullshit speed force type hax to a far lower degree than what is shown in the comics. He will still be far and away the fastest person on the planet but not to the point of being massively FTL.

With Contessa her shard glitched because Eden messed up with it as she was taken out. No one in universe knows it but there has been glitches before. Heroes death? That was one of them. The thing is they are so rare and seemingly still a part of whatever Path is going on that no one has noticed.


End file.
